Hidden Feelings
by Gabesgurl
Summary: My muse is helping me with this. It's Portman/Fulton slash and my first one. The prologue is short and rather odd, but the story will get better in the next chapters. PLEASE READ!!
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first ever Portman/Fulton slash, it's going to be rather long.  
Because I'm having them grow from friends into so much more. Meme helped me out  
with some of the plot. And later on there will be two new character that might  
randomly popup but they are not Mary Sues don't worry. On to the story   
** is apassage of time   
// thoughts  
~ ~ is a different location   
Oh btw this is when they  
are sophomores, so around 16 I think.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Fulton smiled into his book. He enjoyed anything by J.R.R Tolkien, but his  
favorite was The Fellowship of the Ring. He wasn't sure why, but it was just his  
favorite. Suddenly a shadow fell over him, glancing up he was met with three  
varsity seniors who looked rather familiar. Then he placed it, when the Ducks  
had first come to Eden Hall they had been the ones that had turned the Ducks in  
for the ant incident, giving the JV a month worth of dentin. Normally he didn't  
care, but he didn't like being interrupted when he was reading.   
  
"Awwww....look, he's got a book!" One exclaimed.   
  
"YOU CAN READ!!! WOW I didn't know you could even recognize the alphabet"  
Another exclaimed.   
  
"He can't, he's looking for pictures." The last one said.   
  
Fulton closed his book, getting up to leave, he hated when people acted like he  
was stupid.   
  
"Who would've ever thought a bash brother could think. I always thought the  
other one was the one with brains, but maybe we had it backwards, this is the  
brainy on and the other is the stupid one." The second boy said.   
  
Fulton turned and glared at them, "Don't you dare talk about Portman that way,  
he's better than any of you!"   
  
They ignored him and the first continued, "Nah, this is the dumb one, you can  
tell. He just looks stupid."   
  
Fulton turned and unable to hold back the rage threw himself at the first guy  
and punched him in the face, before the others could retaliate he took off  
towards his room, ignoring the yells of 'We'll get you Fulton Reed!'   
  
In his room he turned off the light and climbed into not his bed but Portman's  
and since he was alone, he let himself cry. He wasn't brainless, why did  
everyone always think he was? Because he was a bash brother? Or what? In all  
actuality he considered himself rather smart. He buried his tears in his friends  
pillow, slightly comforted that it smelled of his best friend.   
/Does Portman think I'm stupid too? No he doesn't, he wouldn't hang out with me if he did.  
Well why do the others, even a lot of the ducks think I'm brainless? Maybe it  
goes with the whole all brawn no brain saying. Charlie tells me I'm smart, but  
he's really the only one.......what about me makes everyone think I'm stupid?  
And then they sit there and act like I have no feelings, even the team makes fun  
of me, sure it's jokingly but it hurt. And no one seems to understand that/  
  
Finally admitting that it hurt was all it took him and he began to sob,  
clutching Portman's pillow closer to him.   
  
~ ~   
Portman sighed, he couldn't find Fulton. They had been supposed to meet out by  
the gate to go play some Roller Hockey but he couldn't locate his friend  
anywhere. He made his way through and around the school, and outside he found a  
Lord of the Rings book, a very familiar one. On opening it he found Fulton's  
name. He smiled slightly, his friend loved that book. He made his way inside  
toward their room to put it up and see if Fulton was there. He got to the room  
and as he reached for the doorknob he froze. Someone was crying, and from their  
room?  
  
He quietly opened the door, it was dark inside, but the hall was enough so he  
could see. He glanced at Fulton's bed, it was empty, then at his. Fulton was in  
his(Dean's) bed sobbing into his pillow. Very worried about his friend now, he  
made his way quietly over to the bed where he sat down and lay a hand on  
Fulton's shoulder.   
  
"Hey, Fulton" he said quietly, "are you alright?"   
  
Fulton looked up at his friend, eyes red and puffy and shook his head, "Dean, am  
I stupid?"   
  
Portman, rather shocked by both the use of his first name and the question was  
silent for a moment before, "Fulton, why on earth would you think you are  
stupid?" He exclaimed, gently stroking Fulton's hair.   
  
"Everyone thinks it, the team, the school, probably even you. Do I come across  
as brainless?" He whispered, putting his face back into the pillow.   
  
"No, Fulton, I do not think you are stupid. You are one of the smartest people I  
know." Portman said to his friend. He was pissed off inside, whoever upset  
Fulton that much was going to pay. People always thought he and his friend to be  
heartless and stupid, but they were neither.   
  
Fulton smiled at his friend, "Really?"   
  
"Yes, now are you up to playing some street hockey?" He asked, still careful to  
keep his voice gentle. It had been the first time he had ever seen Fulton Reed  
cry and he didn't want to make it worse.   
  
Fulton sat up, "Sorry for bawling like a baby on you. Just everyone can only  
take so much."   
"I know man," Portman said and smacked his friend lightly on the back, "I know,  
now you coming?"   
  
"Yeah yeah I'm coming," Fulton said, quickly wiping his eyes so no trace was  
left that said that he had been crying. He stood, "Let's go."   
  
The two left the room, after grabbing their things and headed to meet others.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
That my friends sucked and I am sorry it sucked so bad. It's  
only the prologue so maybe it will get better 


	2. ch1

Hi, well here's chapter 2. Thank you to my friend and Muse meme who is helping me make sure   
this fic doesn't go to hell cause I really want to write an good Portman/Fulton fic so here   
we go with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Fulton flopped down in his chair, head going down to bang on his desk.   
He could practically hear people wince at the bang his head made when it  
hit the desk. He couldn't help but smirk at both that and the sounds of   
his friend sitting down behind him. It had been a week since Portman had   
found him crying, since then in public they acted the same but in private  
Portman was becoming very protective of him, which in his eyes was funny  
because he could protect himself. He felt someone tug on his hair and   
turned and smiled at his friend. He watched as Banks and Charlie came   
into the room. Followed by most of the rest of the class.   
The bell rang and in came their teacher, followed by someone who looked rather   
familiar to Fulton. The boy was just as big as Portman but looked meaner then any one else.   
He had short, black hair cut in a military style. Fulton felt himself freeze as he recognized   
the kid, he used to live near him before his father had fallen into money. He felt himself   
getting nervous, that kid knew more about him then even his best friend knew. The reason   
was that the kid would come over and hang out with his brother and find out dirt on Fulton.   
"Ok class, this is a new transfer, his name is Tyler Hart, I want you all to make   
him feel welcomed." The teacher said, "Tyler, you can sit next to Fulton, he's the one with   
long hair."   
Portman watched as his best friend tensed as Tyler sat next to him. He wondered why   
Fulton didn't like the guy. Then he saw the look Tyler shot at his friend, utter loathing and   
he knew something was wrong between those two. He watched as Tyler leaned over and hissed   
something to Fulton.   
Fulton glared as Tyler whispered to him, "Does your little 'BASH BROTHER' know about   
who you really are? Why your father left? Why your mother doesn't talk to you? Does he? If   
you don't watch yourself, I'll tell him."   
Fulton glared at Tyler as he sat back, but didn't say anything......after all,   
he had so far hidden his family problems from everyone. He especially didn't want them   
knowing he was the root of the problems. Even Portman, his best friend had no idea.   
He returned his attention to the teacher. Portman was shocked as Fulton didn't say anything back to the kid, something was up with his friend and he was going to find out what.   
  
** Fulton made his way to a table for lunch, and smiled as Portman joined him only moments   
after he sat down. Fulton stared at his best friend, glad he was there. He would've probably   
quit by now if it weren't for Portman. He remembered how lonely he had been when Portman had   
been in Chicago instead of there during their Freshman year. He had been so upset he had gone  
back to the alley where Bombay had first talked to him. When Portman had finally joined them  
he had been so excited. He smirked remembering how his friend had stripped in the penalty   
box....he froze on that thought. Oh God, his friend had a nice body.   
"FULT!" Portman yelled into his ear.   
Fulton practically jumped and stared at his friend, "What?"   
"I've been talking to you for the past 10 minutes and you are not here. What were you   
thinking about?" Portman asked, staring at his friend. He was surprised when his friend..   
blushed a little?  
Fulton shifted in his seat, trying to hide what the thought of his friends body had   
caused.  
"Just thinking about how glad I am that you are back man. I never asked you, why did   
you decide to come back from Chicago?"   
Portman smiled and poked at his food with a fork, "Coach Bombay came and told me the   
team needed me, after all....what good is ONE enforcer when you can have TWO?"   
Fulton smiled, "I am glad you are back, you know that right?"   
"Yes I do, you looked so relieved when I came back, "Portman smiled.   
"Escuse me, can we ask you a question," someone asked.   
Both boys looked up to see two girls, who were almost identical in looks. They both   
had chin length black hair and were about 5'7 but while one had blue eyes the other had brown.   
The blue eyed one was wearing a black Cradle of Filth shirt and a black pair of jeans while   
the other was wearing a pair of studded flare jeans, a white t-shirt with a black vinyl jacket  
over it and a pair of boots.   
"HI, I'm Issa and this is Meme, and we are looking for members for our Gay, Lesbian,   
and Bisexual support group, and we were wondering if you would join?" The girl with blue eyes,  
Issa, said.  
Portman turned to see Fulton, who looked like he wanted to....then a voice came from   
beside them, it was Tyler Hart.   
"Go ahead Reed, then everyone will know your dirty secret. Come on tell the world, then   
it will be just like your family all over again." He whispered harshly.   
Portman stared at Tyler and the at Fulton, what was going on? Fulton's family? What was  
this kid talking about?   
"I-I'm sorry," Fulton said quickly, staring at the food on his tray, "I can't, I am   
sorry again." With that he got up and quickly left the cafeteria.  
Portman watched as Issa and Meme walked off before turning to Tyler, "What the hell   
are you talking about?"   
"You wanna know ask your boyfrien....I mean BESTfriend....after all I'm just the  
messenger," with that Tyler stood and was gone from the table.   
Portman stood about to follow but decided to find Fulton first. He would get Tyler back though, stupid bastard was upsetting Fulton and that upset Portman. A Lot.   
  
** Fulton sighed and fell onto his bed, he didn't want dinner. He frowned when the door opened,  
but it was quickly replaced by a smile and Portman came in with a bag of chips and tossed them  
to him. Portman sat down near Fulton, it had taken him all day, but finally he had his friend   
cornered,  
"Fulton, tell me, how do you know Tyler and what was he talking about at lunch?" He   
watched as his best friend's face went whiter than a ghost. Fulton couldn't believe he had   
asked that. He tried to think of what to say. Should he just say that he was gay and that his   
father had run out on them and his mother never spoke to him. Should he? But what if Portman   
would leave like his father? Fulton didn't think he could deal with that.   
"Well?" Portman asked softly.   
"Dean......I can't tell you, not now......just can you wait till I'm ready?" Fulton   
asked with a sigh, looking his friend in the eye.  
Portman was surprised, but his friend seemed so distraught he agreed. He had an   
idea but he wasn't going to say anything, "Sure Fult, just.....I'll always be your friend,   
no matter what, ok?"   
Fulton nodded and turned toward the wall, "Portman, you are my best friend,   
and I hope you will always be."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TADA!!! Meme there's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please Review 


	3. ch2

Hope you all enjoy this....I only had 1 review from my last  
chapter. *pouts*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Portman growled as someone pounded on the door. He glanced at  
the clock; it read 6:00. He groggily shook his head and glanced   
at Fulton, who was still asleep, and stumbled to the door, not   
caring he was only in his boxers.  
"Yeah?" he grunted as he swung the door open. He was   
surprised to see Charlie, Banks,Connie, and Julie. "What do you want?"  
"Portman, we need to talk to Fulton; it's important,"Charlie said.  
Portman glared at them, and looked back to where his friend was sprawled on his   
back across his bed, asleep. "He's sleeping, you do realize it's six in the morning?!"  
"Listen Portman,"Connie started just to be cut off as Banks thrust a flier in   
his face.  
It took Portman a moment to concentrate on the flier, after all it was early and   
he was surprised at not only the title but the picture. It read:  
'FULTON REED A FLAMER IN DISGUISE,'  
and under that was a picture of Fulton with his arm around a kid with bright   
orange hair, and he was wearing a shirt that read 'Always Forward, never straight.'  
Portman's mouth dropped open, sure he had had his suspicions, but if the flier was  
true... He was slightly hurt his friend hadn't told him. He looked back at Fulton and then at   
the others in the doorway before motioning them in and walking over to Fulton and poking him   
to wake him up.  
Fulton slowly opened his eyes,"Wha? Dean? What in the hell are you waking me up for? My   
alarm hasn't even gone off." He growled and rolled over.  
Connie wasn't able to keep in the giggle that threatened to break loose at that....  
Fulton sounded as if he were scolding a child. She hadn't really hung out with the two boys and  
was surprised that they seemed so at ease with each other.  
"Come on Fulton, you need to wake up, we have a situation,"Portman said, smirking   
slightly at the giggling Connie and Julie, who seemed to be shaking with silent laughter.  
"I didn't do it," Fulton yawned as he sat up. "I didn't know that they would be all  
whiney about the damn ants," he whispered. Still halfway in his dream, he leaned on Portman  
and finally noticed the now four laughing people in their room.   
"Hey Dean, why're they here?"  
Everyone sobered up as Portman handed Fulton a flyer. The others in the room watched   
as he was suddenly instantly awake.  
"Oh shit,"he whispered,"this is bad."  
"Is it true?"Banks whispered.  
"Who's the boy?"Julie asked at the same time.  
"It's my cousin and this was taken at his 'Coming out' party two years ago,"Fulton   
said with a sigh, running his hands through his hair nervously.  
"Hey man," Portman put his hand on his friend's shoulder,"are you gay?You can tell me,   
you know."  
"Yeah, we'll stand behind you no matter what,"Connie said, and the others nodded.  
"I'm gay,"Fulton said softly to them, looking up with worried eyes. He was glad however,  
when all he saw was understanding.  
"We're going to go tell the others, because they aren't sure if it's a rumor or if it's  
true, ok?"Charlie said.  
Connie smiled and hugged Fulton. She couldn't help it; she knew he was going to go  
through a lot in times to come and she wanted him to know that he had friends. Sure she was  
surprised, but who was she to tell him how to live and who to love. As she let go she noticed  
that Portman looked a little jealous and grinned inwardly....maybe she and Julie could do  
some matchmaking. She joined the others in the hallway and closed the door to the boy's room.  
Julie grinned,"I never realized how much we didn't know about those two, they are so  
gentle to each other, it's sweet you know."  
"I think they are judged way too fast by people,"Adam said with a smile of his own and  
a wink at Charlie. They headed off to talk to the others.  
  
~Back in the room~  
"Fulton, why didn't you tell me?" Portman asked gently, sencing his friend was rather   
distraught over everything. He kept his hand on Fulton's shoulder, to show that he supported him  
and was there for him.  
"You know how I said my cousin had a 'coming out' party? He said to tell my parents,"   
Fulton said looking at Portman. Portman nodded as he continued, "I told them and it wasn't  
good. My parents argued constantly and finally my father decided that he couldn't take it  
and left; haven't seen him since.My mother only says one word at a time to me and acts   
like I have the plague, and my brother hasn't spoken to me since. I was afraid to loose  
you as my friend," He whispered softly.  
"Fulton, listen to me, you will always be my friend no matter what happens, alright?"  
Portman said. He was in turmoil inside, though; his friend had already gone through so   
much and now he would have to deal with more. As he looked at his friend he couldn't help  
but notice how adorable he looked all sleep-ruffled, his hair everywhere and now a small   
smile on his face. He glanced at the clock,"You up to classes?"  
Fulton sighed and glanced at the flyer and then to his bed,"Not at the moment, you go   
ahead I think I'll just sleep some more. I'll join you at lunch."  
Portman smiled and ruffled his friend's hair. "You'll be ok?"  
Fulton smiled. "Dean, I'm a big boy I can deal with it, go ahead I'll see you later."  
Portman smirked and left the room heading to get some breakfast.  
  
***  
Fulton walked quickly down the hall but stopped as he heard raised voices coming from   
the next hallway, going over there he was surprised to see Tyler harassing the girls from the   
day before, Issa and Meme. He knew that tyler was the one responsible for the flyers and his   
anger mounted even more then before. He threw himself at Tyler and shoved him up against the  
wall.  
"Hart, what the hell are you playing at? They are girls and smaller than you; leave   
them alone," Fulton hissed. Tyler threw a punch and then the fight really began.  
No one noticed Averman and Goldberg run towards the cafeteria.  
  
~Around the exact same time in the cafeteria~  
Portman sat down at the end of the table, slightly away from Connie, Julie, Charlie,  
Adam, Luis, and Kenny. They were talking and he had heard his name so he began to listen.  
"So tell me Charlie," Luis said, "why do you think Fulton likes Portman?"  
"Well, many reasons," Charlie said is a sly voice,"do you remember the first day of   
school, when we made our...erm, grand entrance? Well that morning I had gone by to get Fulton  
and found him hitting hockey pucks into a suit case; he looked upset. He told me that Portman   
wasn't coming here and then he kept going on and on about how there couldn't be just one Bash   
Brother, and what would we call him? 'Mr. Bash?' He was really upset about it. Then when the   
varsity jerks said that Portman was scared, he jumped all over him standing up for Portman,"  
Charlie finished.  
"So," Kenny said,"that doesn't mean he likes him."  
"Men," Julie muttered, "did any of you notice his face when Portman came into the   
locker room and announced he was going to school here? He looked like he had been given a million dollars,  
and his face just lit up. Don't even get me started on when Portman stipped in the penalty box  
Fulton was practically drooling."She giggled.  
"Still," Luis was cut off as Averman and Goldberg ran up to the table.  
"Fulton...fighting tyler, in the hallway," they gasped out.  
Portman was on his feet and out of the door before anyone. A crowd had already gathered  
around the fight, but Portman pushed his way through the crowd just in time to see Tyler punch  
Fulton in the face, without another thought he threw himself at Tyler and had the guy in a  
headlock. He was seriously pissed as he watched Fulton wipe blood from his nose.   
He yanked Tyler upright, slung him against the wall, and hissed,  
"If you ever come near Fulton again I swear you will not live long enough to even   
touch him."  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"A voice rang out. The crowd parted and the boys sprung  
apart just in time as Mrs. Hartly came through the crowd,"Well?" She demanded.  
"Nothing," Tyler said darkly,"just a misunderstanding."  
Mrs. Hartly huffed, looking between the boys,"well everyone get to class and let it not  
happen again." She said before stalking off.  
Portman sent one last glare at Tyler before going to Fulton and leading him from the   
hallway towards their rooms so they could talk privately.   
When they got to their room, he sat Fulton down on his bed and went to get a wet   
washcloth. Then he gently cleaned the blood off of Fulton's face and smiled gently.  
"Looks like he was worse off then you, you only got a little bloodied up, and he'll  
be bruised for weeks. But are you ok?"  
Fulton smiled softly, "Yeah Dean, thanks for stepping in, but I could've taken him."  
"I know, but he pissed me off when he hit you. Tell me, why did you jump him, was it   
just because of the flyers? Or did he do something else?" He asked.  
"No, the fliers made me pissed, but what drew the line was that he was picking on Issa  
and Meme, the girls we met yesterday. So I shoved him against the wall and it all went to hell."  
Fulton said with a wry grin, and took the cloth from his nose, seeing it had stopped bleeding.  
"Ahhhh, I would have done the same, you do realize he's just going to treat you worse   
now? Also, the rumor has been around and most of the school isn't happy about you being gay.  
I want you to know, though, the team and especially me are backing you the whole way,"   
Portman said and hugged his friend. He was once again aware of how pretty his friend looked...   
he didn't want to think those thoughts, though, just because his friend was gay didn't mean he  
could suddenly have a crush on him. He decided just to act normal and hide his feelings and  
see what happened, and if he did tell Fulton, it wouldn't be for a long while, until everything  
else blew over.  
A knock at the door pulled them from their thoughts, it was Issa and Meme.  
"Thank you so much for defending us Fulton," Meme said with a grin.  
"Are you ok, though?"Issa asked.  
Fulton laughed and nodded,"No problem, he is a jerk."  
"Ok, well we need to get to class, see you around,"Meme said quickly and both girls  
ran off down the hall.  
Portman laughed and teased Fulton, "Looks like you have a fan club."  
"Dean, are you sure you don't mind me being in the same room with you?" Fulton asked.  
"Listen Fulton, I don't mind. So stop asking," Portman said with a laugh. "Now, you and   
I are going to go play some one on one hockey to get your mind off of what's going on, so get  
your junk and let's go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's all for now, REVIEW!! 


	4. ch3

~Well here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. This is dedicated to Meme  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, we will be doing our hero worship of the two boys in this chapter~  
  
Portman raced after his friend on the ice, they had decided to go to the rink to goof around. He reached Fulton and tapped his shoulder,"You're it." He raced off.  
Fulton smiled and went after Dean, but suddenly he changed his mind and went and sat down on the bench and watched his friend skate. Portman was so graceful, and beautiful out there on the ice. Smiling, he watched his friend head over toward him, he was surprised at the sense of pride he got at the thought that his friend was beautiful.  
"Fulton, what's wrong?"Dean asked, sitting down next to his best friend. He noticed Fulton had an odd look on his face.  
"Nothing really Dean, I was just thinking about all that's been going on, you know. It's all rather overwhelming at moments. I'm glad you are my friend, I don't think I'd be able to get through this without you." Fulton whispered gently. He looked up into his friends eyes and smiled. Inwardly he was a little puzzled, there was such an intense look in his friends eyes and it confused him.  
"Hey man, nothing to worry about. Hey remember the first time we met?"Portman smiled at the memory, he did,"I knew almost instantly we'd be friends, sure we had out fights but we were so much alike."He knew he probably had a stupid grin on his face but he couldn't help it. He remember his exact thoughts when he had seen Fulton the day he joined Team USA.  
  
Flashback  
Dean stared in shock at the team in front of him, they seemed so small. He couldn't help but smirk at that. Then his eyes fell on a boy who was standing in the back. He had long dark hair and was staring at him too.  
Something about that kid called to him and he knew, they would have to become friends. He needed to be that kids friends.  
  
Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by Fulton slapping him on the back. He looked up,"Sorry, what?"  
"Dude, I was talking to you, what were you thinking about?"Fulton asked with a smile.  
"Ah, nothing just meeting you, I knew we'd be friends,"he said again,"and here we are, years later and closer than ever. So tell me when you first met me what did you think?" Portman grinned as Fulton became kind of nervous.  
"Well until you got out on the ice and started shoving people around I thought you were rather hot......."Fulton suddenly froze, realizing what he had said...."I, um,"  
Dean laughed,"Don't worry Fulton, I understand, I don't mind. Do you think I'm still hot?"He teased.  
Fulton blushed and glared at Portman, who held up his hands in a gesture of innocence and grinned.  
"Hey, man, you wanna head out and maybe get something to eat?"Dean asked his friend.  
"Sure, let's get outta here."Fulton whispered, glad that he hadn't been made to answer the question his friend had asked. Because he did think Dean Portman was hot. Dean Portman was the sexiest man alive in Fulton's eyes.  
**  
They sat in a small diner, eating and laughing.  
"So Fulton, tell me, do you think he is hot?"Dean asked and pointed at a guy clearing tables. The guy was tall, and willowy with blond hair. Fulton made a face and shook his head.  
"Not really, he's probably more Charlie's type then mine,"He said and then put his hands over his mouth, he hadn't meant to say that.  
"Charlie is gay? How do you know?"Portman asked suddenly.  
"I don't know, but I have my suspicions he at least swings both ways, I've seen him checking Banksie out a few times. Then again I could be totally wrong about it, I'm not too good at this stuff." Fulton was a little surprised he felt so comfortable talking to his friend about his sexuality and things, considering his friend was straight.  
Dean smiled, as he watched Fulton drift off into his thoughts. There was something about him, he couldn't place it, but at times he looked almost angelic......that was one of those times he thought with a smirk. Of course he would never tell him, Fulton would practically kill him if he told him he was angelic. He couldn't hold back a laugh.  
Fulton started from his thoughts as Portman laughed,"Dude, what's so funny?"  
"Nothing, just thinking, you ready to get back to the school?"Dean asked, still smirking over the thought.  
Fulton just nodded and stared at his friend another moment. What had been so funny?  
  
~At the school~  
Adam was walking down the hall when he saw it, at first he hadn't really paid any attention to it and walked right by. When he was about twenty feet away he froze and walked back to the door and laughed at the huge piece of poster board tacked up. It read.  
'Don't Bash the Bash Brothers'  
we, Meme and Issa are standing up  
against all you stupid, bigoted, preps  
who are bashing Fulton Reed and Dean Portman!  
They are great people and we think all you others  
SUCK!!! SO GO DROWN YOURSELVES IN THE  
POOL AND DO US ALL A FAVOUR!!  
Lots of love and hopes you fall down the stairs,  
Issa and Meme  
  
Adam decided to go get the others, knowing they would all appreciate the poster too. He took off to find the others and found them talking with Portman and Fulton out front.  
"You guys have got to see this, it's great."He told them and began leading them back to the door. When they got there, no one was able to keep a straight face.  
Portman slapped Fulton on the back,"What did I tell you, you have a fan club."  
Fulton glared at Dean,"Dude, your name is on here too, incase you didn't see that part."but he too was laughing with his friend.  
**  
That night as they were getting ready to go to sleep, Portman noticed something he'd never noticed before. Perhaps it was because he had never been watching his friend as close as he did that night. But he noticed it then and he had to ask about it. Fulton was turned around, in only a pair of shorts and his wife beater and Dean noticed a scar on Fulton's shoulder that continued down under the cover of his shirt.  
"Fulton, where'd you get this?"He asked, touching his friend's shoulder gently. Because he was touching him, he noticed his friend tense before relaxing again.  
"Nothing just an accident when I was a kid. I have eight long scars on my back,"Fulton said, lying through his teeth, he couldn't tell his friend how he had really gotten them. Not then, maybe sometime, but he had too much stuff going on then to tell him.  
"Can I see?"Portman asked gently, and he watched in horror as Fulton lifted his shirt and showed him long, jagged scars crisscrossing his back. He watched as he quickly dropped his shirt back down.  
"Nothing too bad see?"Fulton said hurriedly.  
Dean knew Fulton was hiding something, those scars didn't look innocent to him.  
"Fult, how did you get those?"  
"I fell out of a tree,"Fulton looked at the ground, unable to meet his friend's gaze.  
Dean nodded, accepting his friend's story for the moment, but he knew that his friend was lying to him but didn't want to say anything that might upset him. He hit play on the cd player and Nirvana began playing loudly as they got into bed.  
"Night Dude"  
"Night Dean,"Fulton said as he turned out the light. 


	5. Sappy chappy 4

~Ok, I want you to know before I start this chapter, my horrid mood is going to reflect in the story. Some really bad shit just happened and I need to vent so here I go. Now that I think about it, it might be fluffy, we'll see, it will write itself~  
  
Dean woke slowly to hear murmuring, it stopped, he listened for a moment, but only heard Lake of Fire by Nirvana, as he lay back down he heard Fulton muttering in his sleep.  
"I'm sorry, don't leave me, I didn't mean to......"  
Portman quickly got up and made his way over to Fulton, he shook his shoulder and was surprised when his friend sat up wide awake and curled back against the wall.  
"Fult, listen buddy, it was just a dream, you ok?" Dean asked softly. He watched as his friend uncurled from his position and nodded.  
"What was it out?"Portman met his friends eyes.  
"Nothing, just a bad dream."Fulton whispered, he couldn't tell his friend he had had a nightmare involving Dean leaving him and thus breaking his heart. He didn't think he could take one more blow like that, it would destroy him. He couldn't loose the one last person who really cared about him.  
"DAMNIT! Fulton why won't you talk to me? I thought you trusted me more than that?"Portman wasn't angry at his friend, just worried, and he was upset his friend wouldn't talk to him. He watched in horror as his friend's face crumpled and a few tears made their way down his cheeks.  
"It's not that I don't trust you Dean,"Fulton wiped his tears away, noting his voice was really small.  
"DAMNIT FULTON! You wouldn't tell me you were gay until it was common knowledge and you didn't tell me the truth about the scars on your back, what am I supposed to think?"  
Fulton frowned, suddenly mad, but not with Dean, with himself for not telling his friend and he snapped,"FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!MY FATHER BEAT ME WHEN I WAS EIGHT!"He calmed down and spoke in a mono-tone,"I was playing around with my older brother and he knocked me into an antique vase of my mothers. Father had never really hit me, but he was drunk and pissed off. He pulled me upstairs to his room and took of my shirt and whipped me with his belt, hard enough to leave scars. There is that what you wanted to hear, now you know I Fulton Reed was physically abused as a kid."Fulton was getting angry again, but not only that he had tears in his eyes, it was a very painful subject,"NOW YOU KNOW WHY I'M SO SCREWED UP! THAT'S WHY!!I never told anyone till now, not even my mother, don't you feel special! You got ti out of me!" With that he grabbed his pillow and blanket.  
"Fult,"Dean asked, slightly shocked and very worried,"where are you going?We need to talk!"  
"Not now Dean, I need to cool off and settle down, I'm going to sleep somewhere else,"Fulton whispered and left the room and closed the door behind him. He stood in the hall not knowing where to go,so he simply lay down in front of the door and began to cry, not sobs, just silent tears streaming down his face. He had no idea why he had yelled at Dean, maybe it was the years of carrying around his secret that made him react so badly to it. He cried himself into a deep sleep.  
On the other side of the door Portman was really upset. He shouldn't have gotten angry at his friend, but he was more worried than upset, his friend had been carrying that pain inside him for so long. But Fulton was right they did both need to cool down. They were both upset but he wished Fulton hadn't left the room, now he would be worried about him. Well....more than he already was. It wasn't fair, why did his friend have all the kicks in life,his own life was pretty good. Everyday he cared more and more about Fulton......Dean fell asleep in the middle of that thought.  
  
**  
The next morning Dean woke up and was surprised to find Fulton not in his bed, then he remembered the night before. They had both been tire and emotional and had lost their cool, and he needed to find his friend. He got dressed and opened the door and was surprised to find Fulton laying there, curled into a ball asleep outside the door. He sighed, his friend looked like hell. He sat down and gently shook his shoulder,"Fult,wake up."  
Fulton slowly opened his eyes, why was Dean waking him up,he had an alarm. As the nights before events replayed in his mind he sat up.   
"Dean?!I'm sorry,please...."  
"Shhh.....Fulton, it's ok,"Portman whispered softly, hugging his friend,"I didn't mean to get upset, but I was worried about you."  
"I didn't mean to yell at you Dean, it's just I was tired, I'd dreamed about it,and I'd never told anyone and then......"Fulton was cut off as Dean pressed his lips to his,in a gentle soft kiss.  
Dean quickly broke the kiss and whispered,"If I could change the past and make it easier on you, I would give anything to do it. Anything."  
Fulton was in shock, his best friend, whom he was starting to have feelings for, had just kissed him,"Dean, are you gay? I thought you were straight?"  
"Fulton, I'm not sure, I just know I have feelings for you, I don't even know how you feel about me."Portman said half asked  
"I care for you too,"Fulton whispered.  
"Let's take this slow and figure things out as we go, does that sound ok to you?"Dean tenderly stroked Fulton's cheek.  
"It sounds good to me too,"Fulton sighed.  
"Let's get ready to go to breakfast and meet the other's,"Portman said and helped Fulton up and the two went back into the room. 


	6. ch5

~HEHE! I just totally changed my mind about what to be for All Hallow's Eve, I mean I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Well you see I live for hockey, and I love Halloween and I have found a way to make the two into one. I was watching Dogma and for those of you who've seen it, you know the three boys, the demons who run around with hockey sticks killing people!!!I'm gonna be one of them!!! DOESN'T THAT ROCK YOUR SOCKS! Well, for those of you who have never talked to me extensively will have no idea why I'm so excited, however Meme and Quimby My Mighty Hobbit Friend will totally understand. Well I'll let you read the story now! ENJOY!!!!~  
  
As Fulton and Portman joined the table that morning for breakfast, everyone noticed Fulton's pale face and red-rimmed eyes, but no one said anything. Actually in truth they probably didn't know what to say, or how to sympathize after all none of them had ever really had an in depth conversation with Fulton and didn't have any idea what made him tick. Therefore none of them knew how to deal with the fact that he had obviously been crying.  
As Fulton began to eat silently he was well aware that many eyes were on him, some glaring and that whispers were going through the room. He ignored them, well at least he tried too, glancing up he met Portman's glance, his friend smiled at him and he felt better.  
Charlie leaned towards Portman,"Hey is he ok?"  
Dean nodded, and smiled softly,"He will be, don't worry."Since he and Fulton were sitting so close and no one would notice, he lay a comforting hand on his friend's knee, saying what he couldn't say in words at the moment that he was there.  
"Looky here, it's Fulton Reed and his lover Dean Portman,"Tyler Hart's voice rang out from behind them.  
"Dude back off!"Fulton said standing up,"I am NOT in the mood to deal with you!"Anyone listening, and most of the cafeteria was, could tell he was pissed off. Tyler must have noticed too or maybe it was the way Dean was glaring at him. He flipped them off and walked off. Portman was about to launch himself at the bastard,but Fulton's hand on his arm stopped him. They both sat back down, neither noticing the calculating looks Banks and Charlie were sending at them.  
"Hey Dean,"Fulton nudged his friend to get his attention,"I'm going to join Meme and Issa's group and was wondering......."  
"If I would join too?"Portman asked. Fulton nodded and he grinned,"Of course I will join with you."  
"I joined,"Adam's whisper surprised them both into looking at him, he blushed,"I joined yesterday."  
"So did I,"Charlie looked at Banksie, who looked away quickly.  
Dean smirked and looked at Fulton, who had the same all-knowing grin on his face. They both knew why the other two boys had whispered, they weren't ready to come out yet, that was ok by them. They wouldn't say a thing.  
"Well, I'm going to go to get my stuff for English,"Fulton stood up quickly, ready to leave the room, he was getting sick of the stares.  
"I'll come with you,"Portman jumped to his feet and quickly bade the other ducks goodbye and the two left the room, not touching but walking rather close.  
"Do you think they are acting different,"Connie asked Julie in a sly whisper. Julie giggled.  
"They are really close today."She said softly.  
"So,"Guy said,"they are always close, they are the bash brothers."  
"Men,"Connie muttered and then grinned,"do you think they are together?"  
Julie giggles, while everyone else was rather shocked.  
"You guys still think they like each other,"Goldberg asked amused,"I'm telling you, Portman is straight, I've seen him checking out girls."  
"Maybe he's Bisexual,"Luis said with a smirk. Connie and Julie quickly agreed with Luis.  
"Well, I don't think they would like us talking about them,"Averman said, and the rest agreed that they didn't want to be beaten up if they were found talking about the boys.  
They quickly changed the topic to an upcoming hockey game they had.  
~~  
  
Meanwhile, Fulton and Dean had found Issa and Meme and had asked them about the support group.  
"Oh we will start meetings tonight, and we meet in our room. From what I've heard you know where that is?"Issa sked.  
Both Portman and Fulton nodded and Meme smiled,"Great it starts at 7pm and will go to 9....we think, this will be the first meeting ever so we're not entirely sure."  
"All right, we need to go, we'll see you both tonight."Fulton said.  
"We'll try and be on time, but we have practice."Dean explained, the girls nodded.  
"Hey we'll walk with you to the lockers at least, we need to go that way,"Issa exclaimed.  
Meme grabbed a notebook,"Let's go."  
"So tell us about yourselves,"Fulton asked of the girls as they made their way down the hall.  
"We're twins,"Meme explained,"not identical though. I'm also 16 minutes older."  
"Oh that's cool, do you play any sports?"Portman asked, and was surprised when Meme groaned and muttered,"you just had to ask."  
Meanwhile Issa's eyes lit up,"I do! I play street hockey!I absolutely ADORE it! Meme gets mad and says I talk about it too much but I don't. I've been to all of your games though and I must admit I was really worried last year during the Varsity and JV game. You pulled through though and I was rooting for you the whole way, wasn't I Meme...."  
At this point Meme clamped her hand over Issa's mouth, to both boys' amusement. They were glad though, because Issa seemed to go a mile a minute. Since Meme didn't seem ready to take her hand off of Issa's mouth anytime soon Fulton directed the question at Meme.  
"She any good?"  
"Well, she can get about two out of every six shots into the net, is that good?"Meme asked, not really caring, so she took her hand off of Issa's mouth.  
Fulton and Dean laughed and nodded. Issa, if possible, looked even more hyper now.  
"I'm a cheerleader,"Meme stated proudly, while Issa gagged. Meme turned to Issa,"What's wrong with being a cheerleader. At least I don't try to get in the games with the guys who are bigger than you just to prove you can check them!"   
Issa blushed, while Portman and Fulton laughed insanely,"not all the time I don't!"She exclaimed, then grinned evilly,"At least I didn't knock over a whole pyramid of Cheerleaders and cause the captain to break her ankle, thus putting her out of the squad for the rest of the season!!"  
A bell rang, startling a squeak out of Issa, and Meme grabbed her hand,"Gotta run, see you tonight!"  
Dean turned to Fulton,"I'll see you later, I'd better get to class."  
"Bye Dean,"Fulton whispered, and watched as his friend, almost boyfriend head off down the hall, before he went into his class.  
**  
Portman and Fulton knocked on the door loudly, trying to be heard over the music playing. The door swung open and the music turned down, and Meme pulled them into the room,"We were waiting for you."  
The two boys looked around the room, Issa was threatening a boy with dark brown curly hair with her hockey stick. Then Scot or better known as Scooter was sitting on a bed quietly, while Banksie and Charlie were trying to help get Issa's hockey stick away from her and they succeeded. There was one other boy and a girl they didn't know simply watching all of it.  
All right, everyone is here, so sit down and shut up,"Meme ordered,everyone did so except Issa, who was staring sadly at her confiscated Hockey stick and said to Charlie,"If you hurt Fred I'll kill you!"[1]  
The dark-haired boy she had been threatening burst out laughing,"YOU NAMED YOUR HOCKEY STICK?"  
"Of course,"Issa exclaimed.  
"Issa, we need to start this meeting, so if you will behave I'm sure Conway will give Fred back to you."Meme said, sounding much like a mother instead of her sister.  
Issa nodded and Charlie gave her the stick with a grin and she instantly sat down and hugged it.  
"Ok, we've never done this before, so let's start by going around the room and introducing ourselves, and tell us a little about yourselves, I'll start. I am Meme and I am bisexual, and currently going out with Scooter. I am a cheerleader. Your turned Issa."  
"I'm Issa, I'm a lesbian and I LOVE HOCKEY!!"She yelled the last part.  
"I'm Charlie and I'm gay, I play hockey."  
"I'm Adam and I'm gay, and I play hockey also,"Adam said quickly and blushed.  
Scooter smiled,"I'm Scot Vanderbilt, but call me Scooter,I am straight and Meme threatened me saying that if I didn't come tonight, she would show baby pictures of me."  
"I'm Brian,"the boy Issa had threatened said,"I'm gay, and Issa and Meme are my step-sisters."  
"I'm Fulton Reed, I'm gay, and I am a Bash Brother."  
"I'm Dean Portman, I'm undecided, and I'm the number one Bash Brother."He exclaimed happily, playfully slapping Fulton in the shoulder.  
"I'm Quimby and Issa said if I didn't come she would bash my head in with her hockey stick,"Said a girl with red hair, she was really short.  
"I'm Chris and I'm Bisexual, and I.....don't like hockey."  
Meme, however was staring at Issa,"What have I told you about threatening people with that stick?!"  
"ummmmm.......not to get caught?"Issa said quickly.  
"Just don't do it anymore,"meme sighed,"I know you're violent, but don't take it out on unsuspecting people."  
Issa nodded and looked up,"For this meeting, we are just going to get to know each other and hang out, does that sound cool too you all?"  
Everyone nodded, and began talking. Issa skipped over to the Bash Brothers.  
"Hi guys!"  
"Hey,"Fulton said, not wanting to excite her much more. He was surprised when suddenly she seemed really calm and collected.  
"Is there something going on with Charlie and Banks? I mean they both keep staring at each other, but they don't act like a couple."She said seriously.  
"We think they like each other but neither knows the other likes them back,"Portman said in a soft voice.  
"I'll try and think up a way to hook them up, now how about you two?"Issa asked, still with her serious voice.  
"We are taking it slowly and seeing where it goes,"Fulton said.  
Issa smiled,"That's sweet, well I'm off to bother Quimby. Have fun!"  
"Hey Issa!"Dean called after her, she stopped and looked at him,"on Friday evening we're playing a game of roller hockey with some people, wanna join?"  
Her eyes got really wide,"Really?"  
Fulton nodded and she grinned,"Sure!"  
Meme just groaned,"great....she's going to be hyper until Friday."  
At the end of the night,everyone was quick becoming friends and as they all went in their own direction they heard Issa exclaimed,"FRED WE'RE GONNA PLAY HOCKEY!"  
  
  
~That's the end of this chapter  
[1] my hockey stick is named Fred for those of you who were wondering.  
Also Issa is all me, this is how I act just so you know.HAVE FUN!!QUIMBY YOU ARE IN HERE!!!LOL 


End file.
